Stripped
by Dacergirl369
Summary: Pitch has got his strength back, and Jack finds himself the misfortune of being his first victim. But Pitch doesnt kill Jack. He wants him to watch the Guardians crumble, without being able to get in his way. So when Jack is all alone, and powerless, Jamie and his family take him in, and let him stay in their spare room. Jacks finds his powers have been stripped...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! this is my first RotG fic, and my longest one yet by far, and im writing this pretty fast. i already have six chapters written, so ill put those up:) Enjoy!**

Jack Frost. Immortal. The spirit of Winter and fun. The creator of snow days, snowball fights, snowmen, he was practically Winter itself. But what is Jack Frost? An immortal spirit. But underneath that...

Jack was resting in Norths workshop, when Tooth approached the chair he was slouched in. She had a stern look on her face, and so did the fairies buzzing around her head.

"Sup, Tooth?" Jack asked, casually. She gave him a death glare.

"Did you steal your teeth again?" She was deadly serious, and Jack could tell he wouldn't be able to worm his way out of this one.

"Steal is such a strong word. I just borrowed them..."

"Why, Jack?

"Because I like looking back at when I was human. I mean, I love being a guardian, but sometimes..." Jack stopped and took a deep breath. Tooth finished for him.

"You miss it. Being human."

"Yeah..." Jack sighed again.

"We all do Jack, it's not just you. But, we're guardians now, and we can't get distracted by things like that. Ok?"

Jack huffed. "Ok."

He was thinking about just that as he spread the frost across the lake in Burgess. No, not the lake. His lake. He came to rest on one of the low branches of a nearby tree, and examined what he thought of as his kingdom. He loved being a guardian, and he loved being immortal. Humans were too delicate, it only took a little bump to shatter a life, and he was too dangerous to have death an option. Then he heard a noise from across the lake. That's when he saw the dark shadow creeping across the ice. "Pitch," he mumbled under his breath, and darted out to the middle of the lake.

"I know your there Pitch!" Jack yelled. "Best come out now!" He turned around, following the twisting shadow. He heard a dark laugh.

"Ha! Jack Frost! How long has it been?" Said a cold voice. Jack, of all people, was adapted to the cold, but this sent a shiver down his spine.

"What do you want, Pitch?!" Jack yelled, a little too screeched for his taste.

"You."

Suddenly, the black shadow engulfed him, and Jack was restrained, finding himself unable to move. He felt things wrapping around his wrists, then his legs, and slowly swallowing the rest of his body. Jack could see nothing but black, to the point where he wasn't sure if his eyes were open or closed. He could feel himself moving, spinning, turning, the shadows retching him into different positions. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, and he hated that. He needed to be in control, he needed to be on top of the situation. He struggled as much as he could, be he knew that he couldn't escape. "This is it," he thought, "This is the end."

Suddenly, he dropped to the ground, and the darkness disappeared from around him. "Good luck..." Was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

Jack woke up at the side of the lake he passed out on. He smirked to himself feeling cocky about his escape. "Ha! I showed him. He isn't going to kill Jack Frost any time soon." He stood up and brushed himself off. He picked up his staff, and tapped the icy lake beneath him. Nothing. A puzzled look crossed Jacks face, but he shrugged it off, and called for the wind. He jumped into the heavy breeze, waiting for it to carry him away. Instead, to his horror, he fell face first onto the ice of the frozen lake. Gripping his head, and pulling himself onto his feet, his walked across the lake and over to the group of houses. Jack wasn't having a good day, so he thought a trip to see one of his favourite kids, Jamie Bennett, would make him feel better. He was walking through the string of houses, passing the many kids and their many snowball fights, wishing he could join. But his head really didn't feel up to it, so he just kept going towards Jamie's house. He stopped when he got there, and called the wind to take him to Jamie's bedroom window. But, again, nothing happened. Jack was starting to get worried, but convinced himself he was just having a bad day.

Since he couldn't get the wind to carry him to Jamie's bedroom window, he decided to climb up himself. He reached Jamie's bedroom, and saw that the twelve year old wasn't in there. Jack was just about to go insane, having nothing gone right for him today. He turned to climb down to the ground again. He jumped, and, as his feet left the ledge they were resting on, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He literally did a double take, and had to check what he saw again in a different window. Jack couldn't believe what he saw. And neither could the brown haired, brown eyed reflection staring back at him.

"Wh-What the!? Wh-What's going on!?" Jack said, inspecting his face. Holding from different angles, pulling his hair, looking into his eyes, for any sort of definite sign of what he thought he saw.

"What the hell happened?!" He yelled. That's when he noticed the people. Everyone around him, adults and children, had stopped to stare at him. He glanced round at them all, shocked they could see him. It took a few moments for the full effect of the situation to dawn on him. He was human again.

**Did you like it? Like I said I have six chapters written, and I'm writing more. But since it takes time to write, should I upload a chapter a day or just upload them all at the same time. hope you enjoyed it, and R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! thankyou for all the nice reveiws:) ill update all the chapters as fast as i can! hope you like chapter 2! It's a bit shorter than the first, so sorry, but they get longer:) Enjoy!**

Jack didn't know what to do. He just sat on the floor outside Jamie's house. It was then that he realised the piercing of the cold. He hadn't noticed it up until then, having been immortal, and then it was over powered by adrenaline or pain or shock. But now that had all worn off, and the full effects of a dreadful cold had fully seeped in. He started shivering uncontrollably, and sneezing every so often. After what felt like eternity, Jack saw Jamie, Sophie and their Mom walking up the road. He let out a sigh of relief, but it just turned into a puff of frozen air and a series of shivers. When Jamie reached his front door, he was horrified.

"Jack?! Is that you?!" Jamie asked, in a worried tone. He went over to help Jack, who started sneezing and shivering again. He managed to squeeze in a strangle 'Yeah', between shivers and sneezes, and Jamie's mom, realising that Jamie clearly knew this boy, hurried him inside.

For Jack, the next few hours were just a painful blur. He vaguely remember some things, like being covered with a blanket, but the rest was just a dark haze. When he came to, he was lying in Jamie's bed. He noticed the mirror across the room, and bolted over to check wheatear or not the whole thing had just been a horrific dream. When he got there he found that brown haired boy starring back at him again. He looked into his deep brown eyes, trying to find some shade of the ice blue they had previously been. But he found no trace of ice, just that warm chocolate brown that he sometimes missed so much. Just because he missed it, didn't mean he wanted it back! He would have been perfectly fine just stealing, no 'borrowing', his teeth off Tooth every so often to watch his memories back. But he had forgotten how nice warmth could feel...

It was then that he noticed his horrible headache. He lay back down in bed, willing for him to wake up back at his lake or at North's workshop and for the whole thing to have just been one big horrid nightmare. But, that wasn't going to happen, and Jack knew it.

A while later, Jamie's mom came in with a cup of Hot Chocolate and a hot water bottle. Jack loved the feeling of the heat, after all these years of having steered clear of it, he had forgotten how nice it felt against cold skin. He held on to the bottle for dear life, and drank the chocolate sip by sip.

"So," Jamie's mom started, "Jamie's told me a lot about you." Jack looked up at this. What could Jamie have told her about him? Jack tried to act casual.

"Really? What did he say?"

Jamie's mom was looking out the window at something. It was then that Jack noticed the now falling. Miss Bennett started speaking again.

"Oh, just normal stuff about how you and him were- how would the kids put it- BFFs at summer camp. He said that you were always watching out for him." Jack let out a relived sigh. "So Jack, what's wrong?"

"Um..." Jack searched his mind for some form of an answer. "My parents just died. And I have no relatives, so I have no where to go..." He glanced up to see if she was buying his story. She looked convinced enough, so Jack decided not to say any more, in case he said something suspicious.

"Oh, it's ok. You can stay with us, if you want..." She paused. "How old are you?" Jack flinched. Don't say 316, don't say 316...

"I'm 16." Jack said. Not too bad, he thought, only 300 years off.

"Oh, I'm sure you could stay here. We have a spare bed room which you can sleep in, and I'm sure we can spare enough... Moneys not an issue."

"Thank you. But, are you sure? I feel like I'm intruding..."

"No, it's fine!" Miss Bennett insisted. "Really! I can't send you back into the cold."

"Thank you, Miss Bennett."

"Really Jack, it's no problem. Now you get some sleep."

She left, and Jack took his last big sip of Hot Chocolate, before snuggling up to his water bottle and falling asleep. Later, he thought. I can deal with problems later.

**Thank you! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! thank you to everyone who review, followed and favourited:) i love you people! ok, ive written six chapters as i said before, but im having trouble writing right now, because its my best friends birthday on Friday and shes taking up all my time. so i might not have written a new chapter until monday, tuesday-ish. im trying my hardest to write as much as i can, and i am, its just moving slowly. Enjoy!**

Jack rolled over in his bed to stare at the clock. 1pm. He rolled over onto his stomach, willing himself to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. So he gathered all his energy and got out of bed. He walked downstairs sluggishly, to find Jamie and Sophie sat on the couch watching TV. Jack sat down next to them, staring at the TV blankly.

"Hey, guys. What show is this?" Jamie looked at him in disbelief.

"Seriously. After all that, you come down and ask me what show I'm watching!?" Jack wasn't sure how to respond.

"Um, yeah?" He said, dumbly.

"It a show about a girl and she a secret pop star, but nobody else knows because she wears a wig! And then at school she's a dork, and then she's a really famous pop star, but she wears a wig so they don't know it's her." Said Sophie, pleased with herself for her brilliant explanation.

"Hannah Montana." Jamie corrected.

"Oh. Ok. I don't have TV normally."

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, I just go to the workshop and watch the elves if I need entertaining." He smirked at his memories in the workshop. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Good for you. But what happened?"

Jack bit his bottom lip in thought. "I'm not sure. I think it has something to do with what happened at the lake yesterday..."

Make then went on to describe the full events of yesterday in grave detail. When he finished, he let out a sigh, as did Jamie and Sophie.

"What am I going to do?" Jack said after a long silence, filled only by breathing and The Best of Both Worlds.

"I don't know, Jack. I guess you'll just have to stay here until you figure it out..."

At that moment, Miss Bennett opened the front door, loaded with Tesco bags. Jamie and Jack rushed to help her, and Sophie stayed behind to watch the end of the program.

"Oh, Jack, I've bought you some clothes, since I assumed that was your only outfit..."

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, it's just you can't wear that one outfit for the rest of your life."

Huh, worked for the last 316 years...

"So, here are some things to try on." She handed Jack a bag, then turned to Jamie. "And Jamie, I am trusting you to get Jack into something that looks nice. Ok?" She smiled at her son. He nodded. Then he and Jack darted up the stairs to Jamie's room, to try on Jacks new outfits.

**Did you like it? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! I know i say this every chapter, but it really makes me happy to see all the good reviews:) And, my tooth just came out! and yes, i am a bit old to be losing teeth, but i only have one baby tooth left now, because i lost my first tooth later than everyone else. So the tooth fairy is coming to visit me tonight, Maybe i should stay awake with a torch and try catch her like Jamie did... Anyway, enjoy chapter 4!**

"What about this?"

Jamie looked up at the former spirit of winter. He was wearing a low cut white shirt, with navy blue stripes. He wore red jeans with white pumps, and braces.

"Um, it's all right, I guess. You kinda look like Louis Tomlinson, though."

"Who's that?" Jack asked.

"You know, the guy from One Direction. Although, that's probably where mom gets most of her style tips from." Jamie smirked at the thought of his mom scrolling through the Internet, looking at pictures of One Direction.

"Is it good to look like One Direction?" Jack asked, again.

"Well, a lot of girls like them, but most guys don't. So go to school dressed like that and you'll most likely get beat up." Jack thought about this for a second.

"I can fend for myself." He answered, after a long pause.

"Yeah, but do you want to risk it? I say try something else." Jamie replied.

"Ok, I'll go change then." Jack replied, clearly deflated by his lack of style.

"That's only the first outfit Jack! There's more." Jamie said, enthusiastically.

"I know." Jack went back into his room, and Jamie let out a sigh. It was strange hoe easily discouraged he was. You would think that after 300 years he would learn how to keep trying. Jamie looked down the hall they were using as a catwalk for their little fashion show. The door to Jacks room lied at the end of it, at at the other end was a mirror. Jamie looked into it, admiring his amazingly styled hair as he did so. He smiled at himself, and saw Jacks door open behind him in the mirror. Jamie turned around, and sat back down on his dilapidated stool. He looked Jack up and down.

He was wearing a dark blue blazer, with another low cut white shirt underneath, and it was buttoned up. He had a blue handkerchief in his left breast pocket, and dark blue jeans. He also had two silver chains around his neck.

"Now you look like Harry Styles." Jamie said. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Who's that?"

"Another member of One Direction. It's understandable, though. Mom thinks their the height of fashion." Jamie snickered again, thoughts of his moms secret 1D obsession filling his mind again.

"This is useless. Everything I wear, I look like a One Direction member. What is One Direction, anyway? It sounds like something you'd see on a sign at a round about!" Jack shouted, clearly irritated by his lack of cool clothes and Jamie's lack of compliments. This time Jamie rolled his eyes.

"One Direction is a band. They're, like, everywhere right now. What rock have you been hiding under?"

"Sorry!" Jack started, "I don't spend my breaks listening to the chart show!"

Jamie looked at Jack. He couldn't let him go out like that, could he? No, he wouldn't! Jack had potential to look pretty cool. He had the whole hair flick thing, and girls pretty much went insane over that. So, with cool clothes, he could be really... Jamie tried to think of a way to put it that didn't sound gay.

"Ok, that's it." Jamie said in a stern voice.

"What?" Jack asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"We're going shopping." Jamie announced.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my moms fashion sense isn't exactly working out for us. So, we're going to the mall!" Jack looked skeptical.

"Jamie, are you sure?"

"Why not? You need some clothes, so we kind of don't have a choice, really." Jamie said, flinging his arms around to prove his point.

"Ok. But, I have no idea about fashion." Jack looked at the floor guiltily.

Jamie smirked. He was finally going to be able to use his years and years of experience. He was finally glad his mom made him watch Gok Wan so much.

"It's ok, we just have to find a look that works for you."

"Huh?" Jack tipped his head to one side again.

"Ok, new approach. What colours do you like?" Jamie felt like one of those TV stylists.

"I like blue and green, and brown. And white and..."

"So basically, the cold colours."

"What?" Jacks hair flopped down over his face, so he flicked his hair to the side.

"My art teacher was telling me about it. There's warm colours, like red, yellow and orange, and there's cold colours, like blue, green and purple. Do you like purple?"

"A little, although its probably not one of my favourites. I like brown and white too, are they cold colours?" Jamie thought for a second.

"White is, brown isn't. But now you don't have to dress like a walking snowman all the time, because your not an icicle anymore. So we can experiment with warm colours." Jack smirked.

"When did you get so cocky?" Jamie mirrored his expression

"It's always been there, it's not my fault if you didn't notice it." Jack chuckled to himself and sighed.

"So, are we going to the mall or not?" Jamie stood back up.

"Let's go."

**Yay! They are going to the mall! I was going to put their trip to the mall in this chapter, but it just seemed like the right place to start a new chapter. Oh, and ****In this chapter, Jamie says some things about one directions sense of style. I just want to say that I just thought that was the sort of thing he would say, and I am not slating one direction in any way:) **I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow! Or Friday! Or sooner! I'm not sure. Once sign thank you for reading, and please review:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Ok, I'm actually disappointed by how short this is:( I'm so sorry. But I felt like I couldn't carry on until some certain stuff happened, and I wasn't sure anyone would want to read in great detail about ****_every_**** outfit Jack tried on at ****_every_**** store. So this is more of a filler, but the next chapter is a lot longer, so ill make up for it:) And the next chapter is the last of my ready-written chapters, but I have written 2 more in the time that it took me to upload all these, so you have three more chapters on your way! Well, my rant is over, enjoy chapter 5!**

They arrived at the mall ten minutes later, with Jamie rambling about different styles, designers and accessories. He seemed really excited about giving Jack a makeover, and was amazed to put his knowledge to the test. Jack looked over at the boy that he had grown extremely close too, and smiled to himself. But Jamie was growing up, and sooner or later, Jack hated to admit, he would eventually stop believing I. Him. Jack frowned and shuddered at the thought, pulling his hood further around his face for warmth. Jamie notice, and smiled and his friend.

"Are you cold?" Jamie said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and I don't like it." Jack huffed, rubbing his arms to keep warm. "I'm sure it wasn't this cold in colonial times."

"Yeah, but that was before you were around making it cold all the time!" Jack gave him a glare. "Ok, hang in their. Well get you a fancy coat or something." Both boys smiled and walked into the mall.

After a long, hard (yet productive) day of shopping, Jack and Jamie headed home with bags and bags of clothes.

"That was quite a productive day of shopping." Jamie said, happily.

"Yeah, we got lots of stuff." Jack added, a little less enthusiastically. Jamie looked at him, concerned.

"Are you ok, Jack? You seem worried..."

"Of course I'm worried." Jack slouched down onto a bench at the side of the pavement.

"Why?"

"Because I'm lost. And I have no idea how to get home." Jack sighed.

"But you always say Burgess is your home." Jamie said, disappointedly. Jack had spent so long thinking that he was a guardian who needed to get home, rather then thinking he was already at his home, he just needed to get all wintery again.

"Yeah,your right."

"I'm always right, don't sound so surprised."

Don't get cocky with me again!" Both boys laughed. "Jamie?"

"Yeah?" Jamie replied.

"Will you ever... Stop believing in me?"

This earned Jack a questioning look from Jamie, before he started shaking his head viciously. "No, never."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course." Jamie added. "Now I know your real, so how can I not believe in you? It's basically just fact."

Jack smiled at this. It was nice that Jamie thought that about him, and it put Jacks mind at rest. For a while. About that one thing.

**Sorry again about the shortness of this chapter. To be perfectly honest, I wasn't very keen on this chapter, but I needed somewhere to start the next chapter from. Sorry. So, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! I was going to put this up tomorrow, but after the chapter i just uploaded, i felt really really bad about it, so i thought id upload (what i think) is a good chapter! This is the last of my ready written chapters *weep* but I'm in the process of writing more! Also this is my longest chapter yet:) hehe! Enjoy!**

Jack and Jamie got home about 8pm, not realising they had been out shopping for ten hours. When they arrived home, they were surprised to find that practically the whole neighbourhood were in their house. They rushed to the kitchen, where they found Miss Bennett talking to some ladies from around the corner. They were talking about politics, and the weather, and other really dull pointless stuff. At one point Jack was really close to giving them some real weather to talk about, but Jamie must've noticed, and sent Jack upstairs to put on one of his new outfits for the party. Jack huffed, but agreed, trudging off to his room to put on one of his new outfits. He put the bags on his bed, and rummaged though them until he found something he deemed party-worthy. He picked up some dark black jeans, and pulled them on, admiring them in the mirror. He then rummaged through some more bags, after a while finding a cool, dark grey Ed Hardy T-shirt with 'New York City' written around a skull with wings. "Fashion is so weird." Jack said to himself, while tossing the shirt on his bed and pulling off his ice blue hoodie. He reached for the grey shirt, when, suddenly, the door burst open, and a girl Jack didn't know walked into the door way.

"Are you Jack?" She said quickly, and angrily.

"Yeah, why?" It was then that the girl realised that Jack wasn't wearing a shirt. And he looked like something off the cover off one of her gossip magazines.

"Oh, um... Your mom was looking for you. She told me to tell you to have some dinner, hehe!" The girl was staring at Jacks abbs, and Jack looked down self consciously, only just realising for himself that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He quickly pulled on his brand new dark grey tee. The girl watched him, making Jack uncomfortable, but Jack finished changing and grabbed a black, zip up hoodie from the to of one of the bags. Pulling it on, he waked towards the door and headed down to the kitchen. The girl had stopped staring at him to go mope about with her mates, and Jack let out a sigh of relief. That was really awkward. He shook his head, as if to wipe it from his thoughts, and headed downstairs.

Downstairs, Jack headed straight for the kitchen, desperate for something to eat. There were a bowl of French fries on the table, next to a bowl of crisps and a lot of dips, none of which Jack recognised. He decided to try some, and started dipping random bits of food into random dips, seeing if they made a good Jamie found him half an hour later, he was trying chicken nuggets, dipped in spicy tomato dip with a handful of garlic salt. Topped with ice cream. Jack insisted it was nice, but Jamie decided that he wasn't going to be trying spicy chicken garlic ice cream anytime soon.

"Jack! Come on!" Jamie said happily.

"What?" Jack asked.

"People are opening presents!" Jack tipped his head to the side.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because its Charlene's birthday!" Jamie was actually jumping up and down now, he was so excited. Jack was quite for a second.

"You get presents on your birthday?" Jamie stopped jumping, and looked at Jack sadly.

"Yeah, don't you?" He asked, with a frown. Jack replied, slowly.

"There was never anyone around to give me presents on my birthday..." His big brown eyes were staring at the scarlet red carpet. Jamie's face dropped into a frown.

"Aw, Jack, that's so sad. When is your birthday?" Jack thought for a second, before replying.

"December 21st." Jamie jumped in shock.

"That's in three days!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't think it mattered." Jamie thought for a second.

"Well, you thought wrong. It does matter. In fact, it matters very much."

"Oh, sorry, then." Jamie's face lit up.

"That means we get to throw you a party!" Jamie smiled again.

"Are you sure? I mean, a party sounds so... Special."

"You deserve it, Jack. For everything you've done for me. For all those times that you've made the snow fall, those snowball fights, snow days, sledding incidents, that adventure we had three years ago, and for being the big brother I never had." Jamie stopped and smiled at Jack. Jack smiled back, and gave Jamie a hug.

"That's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me." Jamie smiled.

"It's true, Jack. Now come on, they're waiting for us." Jamie pulled away, motioning for Jack to follow him. He did, and they walked towards the living room.

"I really do like having you around, Jack. Like the brother I never had."

**Did you like it? Jamie got a bit sappy towards the end, but I quite liked his soft, family side. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! thank you for all the support for this story, its amazing! this will be my last update until monday night, coz I'm going away for the weekend with my best friend for her birthday. so i thought id give u one last chapter before then! okay, so enjoy it!**

Jack and Jamie walked into the living room, finding it full of people, each holding a perfectly wrapped gift. Jacks eyes skimmed over the crowd of people, scanning for any sign of anyone he knew. He saw Miss Bennett, and Sophie, there was the girl from upstairs that watched him change, and a girl named Cupcake who Jack knew from hanging around with Jamie. Everyone stared at them as they walked in, but Jamie just took a seat on the floor, next to a middle age woman in a business suit. Jack sat down next to Jamie, and everyone's eyes went back to the teenage girl sat on the couch. She was wearing a sparkly prom dress and a tiara, and was being showered in presents by all the neighbours. Jack assumed she must be Charlene, and the banner behind her read 'Happy 13th Birthday, Charlene!' Miss Bennett stood up, tapping on her glass.

"Ok, then everybody! It's time for the presents!" Everyone let out a cheer, and a young girl at the front of the room stuck her hand into the air.

"Can I, please go first? Please?" She begged. Miss Bennett nodded, and the little girl, (she must have been about seven,) jumped up, handing her present to Charlene.

"Here you go, Charlie!" Charlene smiled, and began to open the present carefully. Inside there was a blue tank top, with, 'Just do it.' Written across the front. Charlene smiled.

"Oh, Lixxie! I love it!" The girl, (Lixxie,) smiled happily, and then sat back down on the floor. Miss Bennett spoke again.

"Ok, who wants to go next?"

After around an hour of this, everyone had given their presents, and it was announced that dinner was on the table.

"I thought dinner was about an hour ago?" Jack asked, his mind flickering back to his experiences with spicy garlic chicken ice cream. Jamie shook his head.

"No, that was just the appetisers. You know, just party snacks. Dinners a real meal." Jamie said, hungrily. He looked at his stomach, and then at Jack. "Come on, lets get some dinner. I'm starving." Jack nodded eagerly, as he was just as hungry as Jamie. I've cream isn't very filling.

Dinner consisted of a large table, covered in lots of little bowls of different dishes. Jack took one of the paper plates, and started choosing his meal, trying a little something of each. He grabbed a glass of Coke from the counter, took his plate, and went to find Jamie again.

To Jacks dismay, Jamie was stood having a conversation with someone, and Jack realised that he would have to, *gulp*, mingle. He approached Jamie and the man he was talking too, muttering a small 'Hello', as he approached. He was a fairly large man, fairly muscular, and had short blonde hair, spiked up like a bunch of drawing pins. He healed his hand out to Jack.

"Hey, I'm Nate." His voice was very low, almost intimidating, even thought the man actually seemed very nice. Jack swallowed hard, and then answered.

"I'm Jack." Jack was practically tipping his neck back just to look at the man, he was so tall. He was holding a plate of mini sausage rolls and mini pies. Jack looked at them, secretly wondering to himself why nearly all party food was miniature. He made a mental note to ask Jamie later.

"So Jack," Nate spoke again, his voice deep and thick. "I hear your staying around here now. Have you enrolled in school yet?"

Jack mentally slapped himself in the face. School! He had completely forgot about School! He never thought about actually going to school, and all the rumours that he had heard came back to him. He heard so many horrible things about school. And with no one to make snow days to get him out of it, he was, in fact, well and truly screwed. But, he kept up a smile, and answered politely,

"I've not been enrolled yet, no." He let out a slight sigh. His mind drifted back to his powers. Oh, if only...

But Jack knew better than to let his guard down. He had done that way too many times. He just smiled, and nodded, listening to stories, slipping in the occasional, 'Hmm...' Or sometimes, even a few words, just to keep the ball rolling. After a while, everybody left, and Jack, Jamie and Miss Bennet were left cleaning up the now filthy house. It wasn't until then, that Jack actually realised how late it was.

"Woah! It's 3am!" Jack said, clearly surprised by the length of the party. Jamie smirked.

"Yep, way past your bed time." Jamie laughed slightly, and so did Jack, followed by a yawn from both boys. Miss Bennett chuckled slightly herself.

"Why don't you boys head up to bed? Ill finish up here, you boys go and get your beauty sleep." She smiled, and Jamie and Jack walked up to their rooms. Jack opened the door, and collapsed on the bed, completely worn out by the days events. He changed out of his clothes, and back into his tattered, brown pants and ice blue hoodie. He was so tired that he climbed into bed and the second his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

**Well? I can't wait to keep writing, and ill update Monday, Tuesday at the latest! Oh, and by the way, the Guardians make an appearance in the next chapter! I know a lot of you have been wanting to see them. R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm back from my weekend! Heres a chapter for monday morning, or afternoon. i don't think its one of the best, but i was trying to bring the Guardians in, so... yeah. And I hope you all had a good weekend! Ok, well, enjoy!**

_ It was dark. Really dark. Suddenly, a stream of light pieced the darkness, pointing directly to Jack. He looked around frantically, trying to see something, anything, but it was just too... Black. He could here a quiet hissing in the back of his head, slowly getting louder, amplifying until it was almost unbearably dynamic. Jacks hands smacked down over his ears, trying to keep out the sound, and eventually, it faded away. That's when he heard Toothsome voice, screaming at him in the distance. Getting louder and louder, and Jack tried to move, tried to run, but his feet were stuck to the ground, leaving him struggling with all his might. The voice was really close now, and, suddenly, Jack felt a sharp poke in his side..._

"Ahhh!" Jack screamed. His eyes shot open and he darted up, so he was sat up. He looked around, just to realise that he was in his room, in his bed. He crossed his legs, put his elbows on his knees and rested his forehead on his fists.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream..." He whispered to himself, over and over, reassuring himself.

"Jack?" His head bolted around, just to see Tooth stood by the corner of his headboard, looking concerned. Jacks face brightened.

"Tooth!" Jack jumped out of bed, picked her up and swung her around, smiling insanely. "Gosh, you have no idea how much I missed you!" Jack said, finally putting her down. "What happened? Why are you here? Where are the other Guardians? What happened to Pitch? How did you..."

"Slow down!" Tooth said, calmly. "I'll start at the beginning. I know exactly what happened to you." Jack smiled.

"Really"

"Yes, and that means I also know how to undo it." Jacks smile brightened even more.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. All the other Guardians are fine, by the way. They are all at Norths workshop. We've been looking for you all this time!" Tooth smiled herself. "And about Pitch... Well, we still don't know where he is." Jacks huge smile suddenly dropped. Tooth noticed, and added, "But we're working on it, and we're right on his tail. I'm sure. So stop worrying." Jack smiled slightly.

"But, what about making me a Guardian again?" Jack asked, hopefully. Tooth thought for a second.

"I know what Pitch used. But..." She paused. "It's a very advance spell."

"So? What difference does it make?" Jack asked.

"Spells are very confusing things. They're a bit like recipes." Tooth said, cautiously. Jack looked confused.

"How so?"

"Because, when you cook with a recipe, you follow the recipe, and just do what the instructions say, right?" Jack nodded slowly. "But sometimes, really good chefs will change recipes, and put different things in or take things out. To make the food taste better, and be different. Well, spells are like that. There is a basic spell for everything, but advance wizards, like Pitch, have their own variations of the spells. And I can't figure out the reverse spell unless I know exactly which spell he used. Do you understand?" Jack nodded again. Tooth smiled. "Okay, good. I'm working on it, I really am. At this rate, it should be done in no time!" Jack let out a long sigh. "Oh,mans I almost forgot..." Tooth pulled an iPhone out of her bag of teeth. "You can use this to get in touch with the Guardians, okay?"

Jack rotated the devise in his hands. He pressed the power button, but nothing happened. He looked at Tooth, quizzically. She smiled.

"You have to charge it up!" She smiled. Jack smiled. Something in Tooth's bag started beeping. She pulled out a Blackberry Curve, glanced at the screen and frowned.

"Sorry, I've got to go. Have a nice Christmas! We'll come see you on Christmas Eve!" She flew in and gave him a hug, before flying straight out the window. Jack glanced down at his new phone, impressed by the large screen.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Jack, are you okay?" Jamie stood at the door, his eyes wide with worry and his body drooping with tiredness. Jack looked over at him and sighed, before laying down on his bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Jack asked, casually.

""I heard you scream..." It was then that Jack remembered his nightmare, and he had woken up screaming in terror. No wonder Jamie was worried.

"It was just a nightmare Jamie." Jack admitted. Jamie hesitated, before coming into the room and sitting on Jacks bed.

"I had a nightmare, too. It was about..." He glance over at Jack, who was staring eagerly in his direction. He swallowed hard, then continued his story. "It was about Pitch. He came back, and you weren't there, so no one could stop him..." Jack sat up and put his arm around Jamie.

"It's just a dream, Jamie. That's not going to happen. I'm not going to let it happen."

"But he's back! He did this to you! So what if he does things to other people..."

"He's not going to Jamie. You know the Guardians would never eat that happen. Never."

"But what they don't let it happen. What if it just... Happens?" Jack thought for a moment.

"Nothing is going to happen. I Promise."

**Ooooooo! So, did you like it? A lot of people were saying that they wanted to see the Guardians in there, so I put Tooth in. All of the Guardians will be making appearances in the next few chapters. And I know it's not my best chapter, but I've just come back from a weekend with no sleep what so ever, and I have school tomorrow! I wanted to get something up thought. For the Monday morning blues. **

**Also I wanted to ask you something. After jacks birthday, it will be Christmas. But I've kinda missed Christmas, so do you want me to write a chapter on Christmas, or just go straight from Christmas Eve to school? I don't know if people will want to read a Christmas chapter after Christmas. Please let me know if you would like to see Jack and Jamie Christmas or not! I hope you liked it, and R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! im so sorry, i dont deserve your support on my story, ive not updated in literally like... "checks fanfiction"... 4 MONTHS! I'm so sorry, that's appalling, I've just been so busy recently, I started writing some original stuff on wattpad, workings on my YouTube channel, just general stuff like that. Also I'm mega tired coz I slept at my friends house last night for her birthday (my other friend) and literally did not sleep at all so ive not slept in 29 hours, and i literally nearky fell asleep stood up in ASDA today, lol. this is just a chapter to let you know that I do still exist in the world and will keep updating, and you've all been really amazing with this story, and I'd love for you to keep it up, unless its been too long, and you've lost your passion for it ;( ok, so to summarise, once again I'm sorry, 4 months will never happen again, look forward to many great chapters coz I'm JUST GETTING STARTED! Jacks birthday, the start of school, Christmas, it's all approaching fast for jack, so please keep being the awesome readers you are!**

Jack woke up the next morning from a restless sleep. He grabbed his phone from under his pillow and checked the time. He pressed the home button, and the glare burnt his eyes. He squinted, and looked at the time. 1:25pm. Not just that, there was also something flashing on the screen. NEW MESSAGE, NORTH. He unlocked his phone. he stared at the phone screen, reading the words in his head.

Hi Jack. How are you? We are fine! Hope you are enjoying your stay at Jamie's house. Do you like your vacation? Ho Ho Ho! LOL

North xx

Jack rolled his eyes at Norths attempt to be funny, and started typing in the reply box, sending North a message back.

Hey. I'm fine, and I'm having a pretty good time:) And are you enjoying your Jack-free weekend? See you on Christmas Eve.

Jack x

He rolled over, staring at the ceiling, and put his phone back under his pillow. He stared for a while, finding patterns in the textured paint, and used the tiny picture marks to connect the dots. After a while, he decided to get up, getting bored of doing nothing.

He walked downstairs to find Jamie and his Mom whispering about something in the kitchen. As he approached, they spun around really quickly and started acting suspicious.

"Oh, um, Hi Jack!" Jamie said, little too smiley to be normal. Jack looked at him, cautiously.

"Hi, Jamie." He paused. "What's up?" Jamie rubbed the back of his neck, anxiously.

"Um, nothing?" Jamie added, after a deep sigh. Before Jack could respond, Sophie jumped out from behind the kitchen counter.

"Hi Jack!" Sophie said happily. Jack smiled. Sophie's instant happiness always brightened his day.

"Hey, Soph! Watcha up to?" Jack asked.

"We're not planning your surprise party." Sophie said, with a huge smile.

"Oh, is that so?" Jack said, turning around to face Jamie and his Mom. Jamie looked at Sophie.

"Soph! We said not to tell him!" Jamie said, angrily.

"But I didn't!" Sophie looked upset. Jack hated seeing little Sophie upset, and went over to comfort her. Jamie immediately started to feel bad.

"I'm sorry, Soph. I didn't mean to shout at you." Sophie smiled again.

"It's ok, Jamie. You didn't mean it." She blushed and ran off. Jack smirked. As he said before, Sophie always brightened his day.

It was the nineteenth of December, two days until Jacks birthday, and if Jamie was going to throw Jack the best party ever, then he and his Mom would have to start planning fast. Miss Bennett sent Jack to the store, and figured he'd be there for a while, after all Jack had developed a new found love of shopping after his little spree with Jamie. So, Jamie and his family cracked down on specific party plans.

"Ok, we'll start basic." Jamie said, pulling out a large pad and paper and laying it on the table. "Who should we invite?" His eyes scanned the room, awaiting an answer from someone. After a while, Sophie spoke.

"Why don't we just invite the family?" She said. Jamie scribbled it down quickly, mumbling to himself as he did.

"Yeah, I suppose we can do that." He said after a long pause, lifting his head from his paper.

"And maybe we should invite some people from Jacks new school." Added Miss Bennett. "I mean, he'll be joining right after the Holidays, and he should get to know some people." Jamie quickly wrote this down.

"Good idea! We'll invite the kids from across the road, they seem... Not _too _weird." Jamie said, hesitating.

The kids that lived across from the Bennett's weren't exactly the most popular kids at Evanbech High, and maybe if they wanted Jack to have a good start they should find him some more... Suitable, popular friends. Although, when Jamie thought about it, he wasn't too popular himself, and how he would get a group of popular kids to come to his metaphorical brothers birthday party was a mystery to him. So the kids from across the street would have to do.

**Hope you liked it! As always, R&R, stay cool, and there will be a new chapter ready for Tuesday night at the latest and if there isn't I give you permission to harass me:) Thanks again! X**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys!**

***flashback***

**Hope you liked it! As always, R&R, stay cool, and there will be a new chapter ready for Tuesday night at the latest and if there isn't I give you permission to harass me:) Thanks again! X**

***end of flashback***

**... Well then. It's been three months. How are you doing? URG, I feel so bad:( I'm going to learn to stop promising upload times. Yes, I know, I'm a horrible person and I don't deserve your love. Please don't hate me. I lurve you:) **

**Also I have a couple of things to talk about:**

**Stripped just hit 5,000 views! I know that's not the best in the world, but thank you, you have no idea how happy this makes me, and I'm so glad to have the great readers that still read even when I don't update for four months. So thank you soooo much, I love you guys!**

**And it just hit 50 followers! Thank you to everyone who has followed favourited or commented, I love your sexy face and thanks for sticking around!**

**And thanks to all the new favourites and followers That have never been around to see me put up a chapter! I love it when I open my email and I see that someone has favourited, or followed, ever when I don't update for like ever:)**

**Anyways, read on, please enjoy, it's kind of a short chapter jot let you know that I'm still alive, but I'm writing, and yes I know I said that last time and then you don't see me for three months, but this time I'm serious. I'm not making anytime promises though.**

**I think i got some important stuff off my chest there. So, to summarise thanks, sorry and I apologise for the rant:)**

**Enjoy!**

"Right, ok!" Jamie shouted, rallying his troops to prepare for the day ahead. Today was the day - it was Jacks birthday. Jamie knew it had to be perfect, after everything Jack had done for him, he really felt like this was his chance to show Jack that he really cared. It just had to be perfect.

"Jamie, what's the plan for the day?" Mrs Bennett asked politely, knowing not to upset her son when he was in this sort of mood. Jamie took out a piece of paper, covered in scruffy writing, consisting of his plans for the day.

"It is now 11 am. The party starts at four PM, so we wake Jack up at two. Then we have the little pre-party family celebration, with the presents from us, a small cake and hugs and stuff, then he can go to the store to spend his birthday money, which is when all the people will arrive for the party, they will drop their gifts on the table and pick a hiding place. Then Jack will come home, everyone will surprise him, and then the big party will kick off, and food will be put out. Then we will do presents, and after that the party will slowly crumble away until there is only us left, at which point we will chill, maybe watch a movie before going to bed, because we will be tired from the best day ever. Understood?"

Mrs Bennett and Sophie nodded, before Jamie ran off to the kitchen to get the cake ready. He only had three hours before he had to wake Jack up -if they were to stay on schedule- and there was still much to be done. Jamie carefully set out the big silver plates they used for parties, or whenever guests came over, and took the party food from the fridge.

After an hour of carefully arranging cheeses, biscuits and little sausages, Jamie took a break and went to see how Sophie and how Mom were doing with the decorations. He walked into the living room to see disturbingly little progress, Sophie was still struggling with the first banner while his Mom was hanging streamers from the ceiling.

"You need to hurry up! There's only two hours before we have to wake Jack up, and this needs to be finished!" Jamie almost shouted, his panic getting the best of him. He just really wanted this to be perfect, for Jack.

"Sorry sweetie, we're going as fast as we can." Mrs Bennett said calmly.

"Please can you go faster? I just..." Jamie was cut off.

"I know, sweetie, you want it to be perfect. I know how much you love Jack, but stressing isn't going to make this any more perfect, ok?" Jamie nodded. "Good. Now, get back to work! This party isn't going to plan it's self!" A smile so wide spread across Jamie's face, and he ran back to the kitchen, where he proceeded to keep chopping and slicing and cooking.

**Short and sweet, it's kind of setting up for the next chapter. Also, I think I'll write better, because now I have goals. 500 words is what I have to hit a day, and if the chapter feels finished after that then ill post it, or if not ill generally write another 500 words:)**

**Anywho, R&R you sexy bunch of people's, stay awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Im back with another update! its a short one, but i thought i owed this to you guys before i went away. I'm going to Scotland for two weeks, which means no update... sorry:( if i can get my hands on some wifi for long enough, then i might update, but idk how its going to be. but its a good thing, as i have a ten hour car ride just to get there, and a ten hour car ride back (and thats without traffic) so I'm pretty sure ill get some writing done:) I'm hoping the different scenery will clear my head and I might get a better/different kind of chapter out of it:)**

**anyway, enjoy!**

It was 2 PM. The time had come. Everything was in position, and it was all up to Jamie's standards. It was all perfect.

Jamie went up to Jacks room to wake him up. This was it. The moment had come. He opened the door slowly, and tiptoed towards Jacks bed. He sat down next to him, and gently started tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey Jack! Hey Jack, wake up!" Jamie whispered. Jack groaned and turned over.

"Come on, Jack! It's time to get up!" This time Jack turned to face Jamie, opening his eyes.

"Just five more minutes, please?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"No." Jamie said, eager to get him downstairs.

"Pretty please?"

"No, Jack, you need to come downstairs!"

"Why?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Now!" Jamie added, louder than he originally meant to, but oh well.

Jack trudged down the stairs, closely followed by an overexcited Jamie. He walked into the living room, his eyes still half open, when Sophie and Mrs Bennett jumped out from behind the sofa and yelled "Surprise!"

Jack jumped back a little in shock, before realising what was actually going on.

"Guys! This is so great, thank you!" Jack said, happiness overcoming his voice.

"You're welcome Jack, but don't thank us. It was all Jamie." Mrs Bennett added, tapping Jamie on the back.

"Really Jamie? You did all this just for me?" Jack said, smiling ear to ear. Jamie smiled.

"Yeah, I just wanted you to have a great birthday." Jamie said, unable to keep the smile of his face.

"Wow, thanks. I didn't know you cared that much."

"Oh course I do Jack! You're like my brother now, and..." Jamie hesitated, unable to finish the sentence.

"Thanks Jamie." Jack said, cutting him off.

"So then," Mrs Bennett said, interrupting their brotherly moment. "Jack, why don't you go upstairs and change, then we can get the party started!" Jamie shook his head disapprovingly.

"Mom, please don't say 'get the party started' ever again." Jack laughed.

"Hey, Jamie, will you come up with me? I want to talk to you." Jack asked, walking up the stairs. Jamie followed, and closed Jacks door when he got to his room.

Jack opened his wardrobe, scanning its contents with his eyes. After selecting what to wear, he pulled the clothes of the coat hangers and onto the bed.

"So, Jack," Jamie started, "What did you want to talk to me about?" Jack looked at Jamie and smiled.

"Thanks Jamie." He said. Jamie looked confused.

"Jack, you said that already."

"I know, but thank you so much. I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me, I don't think any one has been as nice in my entire life as you and your family have been in the time I've been here." Jamie blushed.

"You know you're like a brother to me Jack, and I just really wanted to show you how much you mean to me."

"You're just being sappy!"

"No it's true. You've really changed my life, and I don't know what I'd do without you." Jack smiled, and pulled Jamie into hug.

Jack changed and they came downstairs, ready to enjoy the party.

**That got a bit sappy there for a bit. Oh well. As always, R&R, and I'm out! Have a nice life till next time!**


End file.
